1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing recessed channel array transistors (RCAT).
2. Description of Related Art
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, the design rule of memory cell decreases. A length of gate channel decreases, as memory cells become highly integrated. Presently, a semiconductor substrate is recessed to form trenches and gate electrodes are buried in the trenches, whereby the length of the gate channel may increase.